The Alcohol Effect
by allychirstina
Summary: Bex, Macey, Liz and Cammie are now 21 and living the dream. Now all they need are some boys and a great party.
1. Chapter 1

The Problem with Alcohol.

The last mission was a hard one. Two solid months of dirt, dust and heat. Add to no hot water, no proper plumbing and limited electricity you really begin to appreciate the comforts of home. Walking up to my front door, with our perfectly manicured lawns, I was so happy to be home. I dug around in the garden for the fake rock, grabbed out the spare key and opened the door. The alarm started beeping alerting me to the fact no one was home. Odd I thought. At least one of my roommates is always home…. Unless they had gone shopping. Sighing with relief I was glad I came home now.

I ignored the rest of the house all I was dreaming about was hot shower, my own shampoo and feeling clean for the first time in two months. Hot water was one luxury I would never ever take for granted again! Dumping my bags at the foot of my bed, ignoring all the washing I needed to do, sort out the clothes that would never be wearable again, I made my way to the bathroom. With each step I slipped out of another ripped item of clothing, sweat soaked and stained. I stepped into the shower and let the scolding hot water pass over my bruised and battered body. I sighed with relief and just sat down. Slowly I ran a razor up my legs, under my arms. I grabbed for the shampoo and conditioner really scrubbing my hair oh it felt amazing. Finally I lathered up the body wash and filed the air with a mango sent. My feet god they had been stinking for weeks finally felt clean. Using my porous scrub I eliminated any dry skin scrubbing them back to the fresh layers. I swear I was in the shower for over an hr. I was a prune when I finally left the soothing water.

I continued my routine grabbing the mango body butter. Just being able to feel clean again and feel like a girl again. I really missed these luxuries. I understand you don't want to know about my bathroom routine but I want you to understand I haven't been able to do this for two months. I was lucky if I saw running water let alone soap each week!

The door down stairs opened. I hear voices.

"Cammie you home?" A British voice sang throughout the house.

"Up here Bex" I yelled back.

"You're home. You're really back. It's been ages. Why didn't you call?" I registered the southern accent. Liz's accent wasn't as strong having lived with us for so long. Three years together in our house after graduation I guess we all changed.

"Hey guys" I smiled up. Macey just looked me over with a critical eye, she was deciding if I had taken care of myself. She always said the best way to stay healthy was to take care of your looks. Clean, healthy skin, well kept hair and nails was her idea of healthy. I usually don't object. Macey was our beauty expert.

"Mace I just got back. I'm not going to look perfect." I protested

"Well we have to get you near perfect. I'm having a party tomorrow and you're attending. No buts ifs or ands."

"Mace I actually think a party is what I need." I smile up at her. It was true.

After my break up with Josh I'd become quite a party animal. I was always going clubbing with Bex or Mace and even Liz. I was no long the innocent, shy, chameleon. I flirted with anything that had a pulse. I was even known for a few one night stands. My break up with Josh was messy. Turns out for the duration of our relationship he'd be screwing anything with legs. I believe it wasn't limited to girls either. Shortly after he revealed his true natures, nearly 13 months into our relationship, the girls and I packed our bags and moved to New York. It made the travel to work easier. We had a two storey massive house with a large back yard. Each bedroom was equipped with a bathroom taking up the whole upstairs. It made living arrangements a lot easier. We each had our private space.

"Guys, it's been lovely to see you but if you don't mind I think I'm going to sleep. Especially if there is going to be a party tomorrow. A girl needs her beauty sleep" I winked at Mace. She just rolled her eyes.

"Night Cam" with that my three best friends exited the room. It was good to be home.

I woke up around 3pm the next day. Wow I'd slept nearly 23 hrs. Guess I needed it. Food, I really needed food. I slipped on some pants grabbed my fluffy hoodie and walked into the kitchen. Mace had started to prepare for tonight. Oh yeah the party. I sat at the breakfast bar, rifled through the bags of food and opened the Pringles, mmm salt and vinegar. Oh how I missed civilisation. Sometimes a girl just loves her comfort foods.

Mace, Liz and Bex walked in lugging some seriously heavy boxes. They added them to the growing pile of stuff on our dining table. The distinct sound of bottles clinking made me peer into these boxes. Macey's parties were known for being heavily supplied with alcohol. This one it seems was going to be no exception. Party started at 7. Guess we had a lot of preparing to do.

"I'll start on the punch." I stated rifling through the cupboards. We had two huge soup pots set aside for punch. They were never going to be used for making soup. One batch was going to consist of two bottles of vodka, one bottle of Champaign (believe it or not passion pop was the best to use in punch), 5l of juice (orange, pineapple, and mango along with punch juice) add the lemonade and a whole heap of ice. That would be added later so we didn't water it down. The second one was a tequila based punch. Lime juice, orange juice again and a squirt of lemon, lemonade and passion pop again. I put both outside in the fridge near the bar to chill.

Meanwhile Mace and Bex had been stocking up the bar and clearing out the kitchen to lay out all the food. Bowles were being filled with all the junk food imaginable. While party pies and other things requiring an oven were being stacked in the freezer. Liz was quite efficient at this. Once done Mace smiled at me.

I might like partying, I didn't like preparing. It was Macey's favourite part of the night. She had three living Barbie dolls at her disposal. Queue internal sigh.

Three hours later I looked amazing. I guess I do enjoy our prep times. We get so girly, sharing clothes, nail polish, makeup and hair products. If you aren't careful you might get a bottle of hair volumising moose to the face. We don't pass like ladies around here. We ditch the stuff across hallways. And speak with indoor voices never happens. We communicate through yelling when we prepare for a party. It was fun. I missed having fun. I definitely missed my girls.

So here I am standing in the kitchen in silver glittery platform stilettos, black satin short shorts and black corset and all preparing the oven for the finger food. Macey was adding the finishing touches to her look. Liz came in to see if I needed help and passes me a drink. Time to see if my punch was worth the effort I put in. Yep I still definitely make good punch.

Pretty soon after the door starts ringing.

"Cammie your back" A lot of my Gallagher friends exclaim. Tina especially pointed out my changed look saying how she loved the dark smoky eye shadow and how my hair was teased and messy with curls everywhere. I believe sex kitten was the term. Some ex blackthorn boys turned up. A couple I had met on missions and acknowledged them. A few were previous conquests… You know what I mean. Spy boys were definitely good in bed! Others were just friends of Bex's boyfriend Grant.

They met on a mission about 7 months ago and had been going steady. Grant was amazing, stupid and a little obnoxious but definitely good for Bex. She adored him. And Grant became our unofficial brother.

"Hey Cammie, good to see you're back in one piece. Mission go ok? Not hurt? Glad to see running water again" I just nodded to Grants questions but smiled at him. "So I decided to ask Zach, Nick and Jonas to the party. I think you guys will like them. We were roommates while at Blackthorn and they are actually all in town. We finally have a place of our own rather than being spread out across the country." I knew Bex would be thrilled Grant was moving closer to her.

"Grant any friend of yours is welcome especially if they were your roommates. We would love to hear some old school stories." I just winked at him. Though seriously I would love to know what younger less mature Grant was like. "I look forward to meeting them."

The party had started to get into full swing around 9pm that night. So let me tell you a few things about me an alcohol. Firstly Vodka makes me calm and sleepy, tequila makes me flirty and full of energy and whisky, curse you whisky, makes me horny. Tonight I wanted some fun. Bring on the tequila. I spotted Bex sucking face with Grant. Bex was always up for shots though.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked Grant. He just looked at me pouting. It was kind of funny. I reached across to Bex and smiled. I wrapped my arm around the back of her neck and whispered "Up for shots?" She nodded. Grant was still pouting. Bex and I both noticed. She pulled my closer having both arms around my waist and leaned in. I put one hand up to caress her face the other around her back and slowly leaned in. It wasn't uncommon for Bex and I to make out and I must say I enjoyed it. It started off slow. I grabbed her bottom lip with mine, slowly pulling it back with me, then lent in again, this time I ran my tongue long her bottom lip, nibbling with my teeth as I went. She parted her lips and our tongues collided. Making out just seemed to be a thing we did while drunk. Grant sure looked turned on and a few other guys were wolf whistling. "Shots time?" I smiled into the kiss.

"Sure" Bex replied.

Grant had Bex back in his arms. "Oh God that was hot. I just mean wow. Bex you definitely are amazing"

I knew that would make Grant happy and Grant being happy made Bex happy. It still escapes me how guys find girls making out hot. I mean I enjoy it but I don't find to guys making out hot. If they're in a relationship or something I find it cute but no sex appeal. Boys, will I ever understand them?

Grant and Bex were following me towards the bar where I located a bottle of tequila, lemon slices and the salt. We were going to do this properly! Bex gave me a knowing look. I must smiled back.

"Bex you know the drill. Salt, shot, lemon. Let's get this party started!" I was giggling.

Two shots down and suddenly Grant spots someone.

"Zach my man. Get over here."

A black hair, green eyes hottie looks up and walks over. He was pure muscle and had some bulk to his frame. Spy. Definitely Spy. He looked like fun. I wanted fun. Tonight Zach was going to be mine.

"Hey Grant" Zach acknowledged Grant and his eyes wondered to over Bex then to me. "I liked your show girls. Very entertaining." I just smiled. Grant wrapped a protective arm around Bex giving a Zach a look saying this one is mine. It was quite cute. I remembered the times when Josh used to do that to me. Bex noticed the slight slip in my bubbly mood and smiled knowing the thoughts running through my mind. I smiled back nodding towards Zach. She nodded. We were grinning knowing what my plans for Zach were.

Grant seemed oblivious to our silent conversation and started introducing Bex and I to Zach. Bex had turned her attention back to Grant and was slowly trying the drag Grant away.

"Hey Zach" I asked "Do you wana dance?"

"Sure"

I grabbed his hand leading him to where a mass had started dancing. Bex had preloaded dance music for the night onto her ipod. It's was mainly up beat currently club music which allowed for great dancing. Zach looked a little unsure what to do. So I grabbed his hands and wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled up to him. I was playing with his hair while we were both moving to the beat. Every now and then I would run my hands through my hair, down my thighs anything to draw attention from a guy. Hey I was dressed to please and tonight I wanted to please Zach.

We had been grinding for around 5 minutes when I leaned in and kissed Zach. Both hands were tangled in his hair; the heels brought me closer to this 6 foot 2 height. Our lips touched and moved in sync. He was pulling my body closer, having both arms around me suddenly he grabbed my butt and lifted me up. Instinctively my legs snakes around his waist gripping together and our kiss deepened.

"Grant, Zach won't hurt her right?" I turned to my gorgeous boyfriend with worried eyes. Although I knew Grant and trusted him I didn't know Zach and Cammie seemed pretty intent on having her way with him.

"Bex, he isn't that type of guy. He might be a player, but going off Cammie's recent behaviour I don't think she is looking for a serious relationship at the moment. Maybe the two of them will do each other some good?"

"She's still hurting from Josh. It will be a long time until she trusts another guy again. But then again she needs some fun. I just want her to be safe." Grant nuzzled into my neck distracting me from my friend. Believe me I enjoyed when Grant kissed my neck, lightly running his tongue in figure eights across my neck, kissing the bottom of my ear and slowly making his way back to my lips. This boy was the perfect kisser. Tonight he wasn't rough. He was gently and loving. I leant back into Grant perfectly nestled into his arms.

Cammie and Zach were getting seriously over on the dance floor. She was all over Zach. It was a little disturbing how far they were going. It was getting really heated. Zach had one arm supporting her and another hand in her hair pulling her even closer into the kiss.

"Nick, Jonas you finally made it. I was beginning to worry about you guys. Seriously the party started three hours ago!" Grant called from behind me.

"Sorry mate be got caught up at the office" They meant CIA HQ but Jonas apologised none the less. I was thinking he would be perfect for Lizzie he had the geek factor that would definitely give Liz a run for her money. He was handsome, not too buff but built. She wouldn't find him a gym junkie and they would be able to talk all they wanted in nerd talk. Nick I definitely needed a plan to hook him up with Macey. He had fashion sense, but Macey could still improve him. He also seemed like a no nonsense person. However he looked like he might put up with Macey's shit. I needed Cammie for this plan. I really didn't want to break up the smooching couple but the happiness of my friends was now involved. Sigh. I stood up letting Grant and his mates reconnect.

The plan for Macey was to get her interested in Nick but throw in a little competition from Cammie. Macey can't help but compete for a guy. Cammie would love that plan and Liz and Jonas just required a topic starter… something to get them interested… Liz we discovered earlier, when she drank gin, came out of her shell and was extremely flirty. The problem was getting Gin into her. Another thing Cammie and I needed to plan.

I tapped Cammie on the shoulder. She just pushed me away.

"Cameron Ann Morgan. Get off the boy now. You and I have some match making to do." Cammie just looked at me.

"I'm having fun Bex."

"You can have fun later. Right now I need your help getting Liz drunk and Macey jealous." I could see Cammie thinking this over.

"Alright, fine. Ill grab the gin and Macey, you grab Liz." Cammie got off Zach. Zach gave me a slightly dirty look dipping Cammie for another tongue down throat kiss. Eww Spew.

Let the plan begin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mission – Get Macey a new boy in her life.

Step One. Introduce Macey to Nick. I Cammie was to hang back while Grant and Bex introduced Macey to Jonas and Nick. Macey would immediately realise that Jonas was perfect for Liz and she did. The next step was tricky. Bex had to get Macey interested enough in Nick for her to feel threatened when I walked over. Bex kind of had a plan for this… She started off asking Nick about Grant's past, what he did at school ect. I was still out of ear shot. But I could read Bex's lips. The next stage was to engage Nick and Macey in a conversation. We decided Nick might be interested in fast cars, they were Macey's weakness. It seemed to work because soon the two of them were discussing all manner of cars. Cue my entrance.

"Hey Mace" I smiled sweetly.

"Hey Cammie. Have you met Nick yet. You seemed pretty interested in Zach over there." Now Macey was marking her territory. Nick was hers but I was going to make this interesting.

"No I haven't met Nick yet." I purred while turning towards him. Lightly biting my top lip I looked up at Nick giving him a friendly smile. "It's a pleasure Nick" I ran my fingers up his arm. I could see Macey smouldering to the side.

"Cam you interrupted our conversation," Mace was getting annoyed. I could practically hear the venom on her voice. I slowly turned away from Nick, smiled, flicked my head back and strutted away. Have fun tonight Macey I thought.

I turned around sightly to see Macey running her fingers up and down Nicks arm. She had her head bent down in a submissive nature all the while battering her eyelashes at Nick. They were muttering about cars Nick could barely keep his eyes off her lips and she seductively bit her bottom lip. Her hand had now made its way into his hair. Nick now had Macey by her waist. Slowly through the few sentences they had spoken since I left, Mace leaned in. She was going to play a little hard to get. She was so close to his lips. They brushed and she pulled away never leaving eye contact with Nick. She said another sentence and leaned in again. This time a light kiss and pulled away smiling. I think Nick was getting frustrated. Nick had hold of Macey's chin making her look up as he took control of the kiss. Their little secluded corner was getting a little too hot for me to watch. All I will say is hands were not kept above board.

Plan Two- Get Liz to Like Jonas

The major difficulty in this plan was getting Liz to drink the gin. She knew the side effects to this particular spirit. Cranberry juice, Bex and I decided, was the easiest way to disguise how much gin we were putting in her drink. Right now I would like to state that a person should always know what they are drinking especially at a house party. We didn't want Liz to come to any harm. We made the drink with a small amount of liquor and knowing full well we would keep an eye on her. Our plan wasn't to harm her just for her to open up a little to talk to Jonas. Liz was a little shy that's all.

So bringing Jonas over with us we found Liz on the couch talking to Tina Walters. Tina looked up at us, seeing Jonas winked and left Liz.

"Liz, this is Jonas," I pointed to the brown haired boy next to me. "He doesn't know many people and mentioned a like for tech stuff. We were just wondering if you would look after him. Nick is looking after Macey, and Bex needs Grant. Would you mind?" I asked all sweetly.

Bex handed me the Gin drink and my cup of punch. I passed the gin one to Liz. Gin makes me gag even from the smell. Literally cannot drink the stuff without throwing up! I sat down on the couch next to Liz waiting for her to drink up. She gave me a nervous smile as Jonas sat on the other side of her, stretching his arm behind Liz.

"Hey Liz you remember that convention you said I should check out on June 2nd. Some tech thing what was that again?" I asked

"You're going to E IT?" Jonas enquired to Liz

"Yeah," She suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah I can make it. Ask Jonas to take you and honey drink up," I sang walking off.

Both were blushing hard and Liz for the first time noticed the drink in her hands. I could see her face register the gin in the cup. She knew our plan. It didn't stop her from drinking. My job here was done. On my way back outside I notice Mace and Nick getting intimate in the corner. They looked so cute together. I really hope it gets past a one night stand. Reminder to self, get Grant to give Nick Macey's number.

My eyes scanned the outside looking for my man tonight spotting him with Tina and Anna who were flirting shamefully. Who said I never like a challenge. Striding up to the three I walked straight up to Zach, wrapped my hands around his neck instantly running my hands into his hair and pulling him close for a deep kiss. I was not happy our make out sesh had ended. I whispered into his ear

"Wana start where we finished off?" Using Macey's trick I looked up through my eyelashes slightly biting my bottom lip I reached for his hand to guide him away from Tina and Anna. Zach was mine tonight.

He just nodded grinning like a kid in a candy store. Slowly he followed me towards the inside. Bex stopped me however before I made it inside.

"Cammie shots? Just quickly?" I was reluctant to let go of Zach but Bex has already poured them out. Two tequila shots and one of whisky. Oh I knew her plan oh to well.

"Fine but we shoot them fast. Loser does the dishes tomorrow" I stated knowing I was going to win at shots.

Zach was standing behind me and Grant called out the countdown "Three, Two, One" Bam, bam, bam the shots went down. Done. I beat Bex and got out of dishes. I winked at her as I continued on my way with Zach. The party was beginning to die down it was nearly 2am by now and thanks to the whisky I was getting a longing for Zach without clothes.

We were in the dark hallway when I turned and faced him. Closing the gap I reached up for his heck and brushed my lips against his. The Staircase was just behind us providing a solid wall to push Zach against. Just as we were about to collide with the all Zach lifts me up into the same position as before on the dance floor with my legs around his waist turning us so I was not the one against the wall.

He started slowly on my neck kissing from my collar bone to my ear, every now and then giving special attention to a part on my neck. His breath felt cool against the parts he had already attended sending shivers up my spine. I let a small moan escape my lips as my breathing began in increase in rate. It felt good to be in someone's arms again. Encouraged my moan Zach moved to a lower point on my neck, sucking and licking and lightly biting. I knew I was getting a hickey but I didn't care right now it felt amazing. I started growling in frustration. I wanted this to move upstairs now!

Zach smirked at me finally bringing his lips to me. There was no time for this to build up. I was filled with need and want and right now I wanted his lips bad. I played with his bottom lips lightly using my teeth along soon after followed by my tongue. Never begin with tongue it was just bad form. Soon Zach and my tongues seemed to dominate the kiss. First I explored his moth then he had mine. But I still wanted more.

My hands began to wonder down his back drawing small circles as them went. My freshly painted nails had a mind of their own as the found the base of his shirt. They reached under his shirt and started drawing circles on the warm skin. This time is was Zach or moaned a little.

"You know we are a little exposed in the hallway. My room is just upstairs. I could show you?" I whispered into Zach's ear as my fingers were now in his jean's waist band. I believe he got my hint as he let me down. Reaching for his hand again I interlaced our fingers and led him up the stairs. Before we would even reach my room Zach was back to kissing my next.

"Zach you're distracting me from walking. Have you seen these shoes? I could fall and break my neck" I stated. Well Zach solved that problem as se spun me around and picked me up. We were face to face with me straddling him. "Last door on the left" was all I had to mutter as he walked. I was already enjoying being able to kiss his neck again. Did I ever mention I loved the smell of Zach. I was a little too drunk to properly identify the smell but it was good. Since he gave me a hickey he could have one too.

"God Gallagher girl you sure know how to distract a guy." He was trying to open my door while not letting go of me. I just giggled and continued kissing his neck. Finally the door swung open.

"Zach, bed, now" Was all I managed through our kisses. Zach made the blind walk to my bed and placed me down. I swung my legs out gripping onto his legs and pulling him on top of me. Finally the both of us were lying down. But I wasn't happy on the bottom. Using my hip to gain motion I flipped us over becoming the dominator tonight. This was my fun remember. While unbuttoning his shirt I began to get some much desired friction between my legs. Slowly moving back and forward across his ever growing bulge just made me want to strip him faster.

Finally the shirt was undone. Now for the belt and jeans. Why do guys have to wear so much clothing? Zach's arm was pressing down on my back bringing my lips back to his. Grabbing me tightly he swung his legs off the bed and sat up. I let out a small squeak while he just smirked. That infuriating smirk.

"I think you are wearing a little too much Gallagher girl"

"Wana help a girl out then?" I smiled into his lips finally being able to remove his shirt. I could feel his abs. I just wanted to run my fingers up and down those abbs all day. Zach even had that V. It's enough to make a girl go weak. His belt needed to come off now. Meanwhile Zach was untying my top. It had a lace up back. Finally he slipped it off revealing my black lacy bra. I enjoyed this one the simple white lace outlining it added enough detail for it to be really pretty. I must say I am really comfortable in my own skin. I accepted who I am a long time ago. Every flaw makes me perfect.

Now to remove Zach's jeans… Zach had other ideas though. Suddenly Zach stood up and dropped my back on the bed. Two shoes came off. I hadn't noticed how much my feet were hurting until those shoes had gone. Stretching my feet out was blissful. I just smiled up at Zach as he swiftly removed my shorts. I sat up finally only left in my bra and v string.

"Zach you are too over dressed for this" I watched him as I undid his jeans slowly making sure my hands lingered over his bulge growing in his boxes. My fingered traced the V again. God I loved it when guys had it. Zach stepped out of his jeans and advanced on top of me. In one swift motion we were fully back on the bed. He was grinding and kissing and the heat between my legs was building. He was making me so wet. I was starting to want more than this fore play.

"Cammie, Mace is totally doing it tonight with Nick tonight. Seriously we need to get some condoms into her room right now!" Bex burst through the door. I sat up quickly pushing Zach off me.

"Bex seriously. Is there no scenario then ends up with me getting any action tonight?" I mean really do I constantly have to get interrupted!

"It's not like I have any condoms" She said sheepishly. "Haven't used them in a long time…"

"Bex I don't need to know about your sex life right now! Hang on I'll grab them. You can put them in her room."

"Bex hurry they're coming up the stairs" Grant burst through the door giggling like a teenaged girl.

"Dude seriously" was Zach's remark

"Hey Zach" Grant just winked. He was now standing next to Bex as they both peered out my door waiting for Macey and Nick to appear on the landing.

"Here Bex, quickly." I handed her a selection of condoms. Mace would know to look in her top draw. We always looked out for each other here.

"Love the outfit change Cammie" I just punched Grant in the arm. I knew he only had eyes for Bex.

"Ssssh they're coming. Bex hurry." I whisper screamed across the hall. I saw her closing the door and running back to my room. We switched the room light off and left the door open a crack so we could peer out. Nick walked up the stairs having trouble walking in a straight line as Macey was doing her best to distract him with her lips. He reached down for the door and they disappeared into the room with a couple giggles and a small scream as I assume Nick threw Mace onto her bed.

"Well not that I don't want you guys to stay but I want you out. I'm a busy girl. Night " I pushed Grant and Bex out. "Wait where is Liz and Jonas?"

"Still on the couch. They haven't made it up yet. I actually think they plan on sleeping there." Came Bex's reply as she retreated into her room with Grant. I sighed. Guess I still had one couple to take care of.

"Wait here Zach. I'll just be a couple minutes. Sometimes Liz needs a really good push." I gave him an apologetic smile as I slipped out. As I said I'm comfortable in my body so I didn't bother putting clothes back on.


	3. Chapter 3

It was really cute both Liz and Jonas were curled up on the couch together. I bent down to wake Jonas shaking his shoulder. He lazily opened one eye taking me in.

"Umm Cammie?" He sounded really confused. Oh right I was still only wearing my underware.

"I'm comfortable with all this" I ran my hands down my body. His eyes just followed. "Anyway come up stairs. There is more space in Liz's room. I'll show you where it is. You two are practically sleeping together anyway tonight" I winked at Jonas.

Slowly he untangled himself from Liz and bent down to pick her up. It was so cute. Liz was still asleep but curled herself into Jonas's shoulder. She fitted so well.

"She's shy you know" I said to Jonas. "I think before us she had a bad time at school. Got bullied for being different, for being smart. But Jonas, remember she has three sisters willing to kick your ass if anything happens to her. It's just a warning. To me Liz is a younger sister I will protect with my dying breath. Okay?" He just nodded.

"I like Liz. I would like to get to know her better. I wouldn't have had the courage to talk to her if it wasn't for you and Bex, so thanks."

I just nodded. "Her room is here. I pointed to the first door on the left while opening it. Jonas lay Liz down. I tugged on her shoes, taking her necklace and earrings out too. She was fine to sleep in her dress. Jonas picked her up again to enable us to put the blankets on top of Liz. She really looked so angelic with her pale blonde hair fanning out on the pillow.

"Sleep tight Jonas. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" I winked and walked off. I was getting cold and there was a certain Blackthorn boy who was willing to warm me up. Hope he was still awake.

"So Gallagher girl enjoy running around the house near naked?" Oh good Zach was awake.

"Don't mind it at all. I'm quite comfortable with my body." I couldn't help but notice Zach look me over.

"I can see that" there was his infamous smirk again.

"Thank you for waiting. Sometimes I feel like the mother figure in this house."

"It's nice you look out for your friends"

"Zach? Wanna pick up from where we left off?" I was walking towards Zach. He put his phone down and nodded.

Now the things to remember about spies is they have a longer indurance then most people. This was going to be a long night. I was already ignoring the moans and groans coming from Bex and Macey. It was about time I got to make some noise of my own.

It was so much easier getting friction between my legs without all the clothing on. Zach had gone quite soft since my departure down stairs. Time to get his little man back up. I couldn't help but look into Zach's georgous eyes as I bent over to kiss him. Each kiss I lent in, five seconds of kissing then pull away. I smiled each time all the while grinding against Zach.

"Zach if you don't mind I'm going to remove these" I had my fingers already in his waist band of his boxers. They slipped off easily as Zach arched his back in agreement. "Lastly Zach I just have one request." I grabbed a condom out of my top draw. Safe sex is the best sex. I didn't know where Zach had been and honestly I was not in the mood for any STI. Although the CIA gives us all STI checks with our monthly medicals I had no idea who he had been sleeping with.

"I guess I can't object" was his reply. He was practically hard now. Well hard enough to get a condom on anyway. At least I could do this in a sexy way right? Placing the condom between my lips I bent over his semi erect penis. It slid easily over the tip and shaft. It just requires lip strength. It's not like I was using the condom for its contraceptive effects so I really didn't care if there was a small tear.

He gave a little moan as my mouth hit his shaft and I felt the mass in my mouth grow. Placing one hand on his balls I gently rubbed them focusing on one then the other. Meanwhile my tongue was swirling around the tip of his penis. Because of the condom I could be a little rough with my teeth allowing Zach to feel the different textures up his shaft and lightly on top. Even now and then his hips would spasm. It wasn't fair I wanted attention.

Coming back up to Zach lips I started kissing him again. Down his neck on the left swapping to the right then back to the lips.

"Does this Gallagher girl want some attention?" Zach asked guessing what I wanted. I nodded in reply giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

Zach undid my bra exposing my small but modest breasts. Discarding the bra I finally felt the cold air and my nipples became hard. Zach flipped us spreading his legs either side of me. Gently he leaned over and began to suck on my nipple. His tongue would swirl around and he would gently bite and pull the tip of my nipple. His hand caressed my breast, massaging it. Every now and then he would stop and lightly breathe over the now wet nipple the cold air felt amazing. He gave my other breast attention too. The palm of his hand was massaging while his fingers squeezed, lightly pulled and drew patterns. It was bliss. I could feel the pressure building up. I really needed attention down below.

Guess a girl has to take matters into her own hands. Flipping us over again I discarded my v string and in one motion straddled Zach and had his whole penis in me. This is what I wanted. I was already so wet that lube was not needed maybe in half an hour or so but not now. Bending over I kissed his neck painfully slowly moving my hips up and down Zach's dick. This pace was enough to drive you mad but felt amazing. Soon I would want the fast thrusting but now I was content to move slowly. After four minutes Zach wanted a faster pace.

"God Gallagher girl. Are you trying to drive me insane" came his husky voice. It sent thrills up my spine knowing I had this effect over Zach Goode. His breath was increasing and his eyes had dilated.

"So Zach how do you want to proceed? Are you happy with me on top? Or do you wish for another position tonight?" I whispered into his ear making sure I used a very breathy voice that was all sweet. Honestly I prefer it when a guy dominates in bed. It's not to say I'm lazy but you know. I watched his mind thinking as a gradually sped up the pace in which I was moving my hips. The perfect cowgirl position. My boobs were beginning to bounce a little and I could see this Blackthorn boy was losing concentration fast.

Suddenly I had Zach's hands around my waist and he was flipping me. "You know Gallagher girl I might just want another position" came his smirk replay as he positioned himself behind me. Doggy style was his choice. I dipped my back sticking my butt up and turned to answer him. "This what you had in mind?" I asked grinning at him.

"Exactly what I was thinking." On his knees Zach sent one finger into me from behind. That, I wasn't expecting but it felt so good. Sliding in and out he added a second finger quickly locating the edges of my G spot but I knew he wasn't going to let me cum now he was going to draw it out. Suddenly fingers were replaced by his penis. That released a moan from me. I gripped the sheets as he began to thrust. One hand holding onto my hip pulling me closer while his other moved around the side and started rubbing on my clit. It was making just staying up right near impossible. I was steadily releasing moans as Zach's movements were speeding up. He was getting close and so was I.

"Don't stop, jussss…t ….. don't " was all I managed I was so close it was unbearable. I was moving back into Zach's thrusts trying to get more of Zach inside me. My hands balled up into the sheets as I let out one muffled scream of pure ecstasy. Zach's movements became faster, if that was possible. His breathing was so fast matching each thrust nearly and finally he came dramatically decreasing his thrusts. I waited for him to completely stop. He hung onto both my hips breathing hard. We had been going to for over 40 minutes. I was wiped. I just wanted to curl into my bed and sleep the rest of the night away. Zach withdrew and I lay down on my back.

"Errr Cammie? Bin?" I just laughted a little. It was so cute seeing his awkward face. I just pointed to the bathroom.

"So err that was fun."

"mmmhmmm" was all I could muster. I was half asleep under my blankets already. "Zach just come here. I'm cold and could use your heat"

Zach gave a small laugh and slid into bed with me. He put one arm around my waist and pulled me close. I was asleep so quickly I barely registered the kiss on my forehead.

"Night Gallagher Girl"


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after I awoke around 2pm to feel a warm body around my waist and the memories of last night came back. That just brought a smile to my face. I looked over to Zach making sure my memory of him wasn't just the alcohol talking. Yep he definitely was still hot and we definitely were still naked. Trying not to wake him I slipped out of bed grabbing a singlet and shorts to slip into. Zach heard me moving around. Guess spies aren't deep sleepers.

"Aren't I meant to be sneaking out of your bed room?" Came his mumbled voice as he slowly woke up.

"I'm not sneaking out. I want food. You can stay asleep if you want." He now had one open eye staring at my still naked form.

"You know we could have round two" there was that infuriating smirk again!

"I have things to do today. I got back from a mission only two days ago."

"Guess I better get up too then. See what Grant's doing" I hadn't really seen Zach's body in the light and then my eyes saw his package. Like wow he was big and I'm not talking long like a pencil. This thing had width as well as breadth. No wonder it felt so good last night. And did I mention his abbs looked even better this morning?

"Like what you see Gallagher Girl?"

"Your ego is too inflated to even answer that… but yes" and back to smirk. His eyes were mesmerising. It took me a second to realise I was staring. Round two was definitely a tempting offer. But I really did have things to do. "Do you want breakfast? I can offer toast and whatever is left over from last night."

By now Zach had his pants and shirt back on. I mean he was Grant's best mate. This situation couldn't get too awkward seeing how we would be seeing a lot of each other now Zach had moved to town. So using my manners I decided to play host.

"Narh it's cool. I gotta get home and finish off some paperwork. But thanks for last night. Tell Mace it was a great party " and with that Zach walked out. I still wanted food though. But maybe a shower would be better first.

It had been two weeks since Macey's party. Liz and Jonas were in constant contact texting all the time. It was so cute. Young nerd love. I think the director had placed them on the same project at the office. It was amazing to see how confident Liz was getting. We were all waiting for Jonas to ask her out.

So Friday night rolled around and Macey, Bex and I wanted a night out. We decided hitting a few clubs was just what we needed to start the weekend.

"Hey Liz we're going out tonight. You want to join us?" I shouted down to Liz. She had practically taken over the whole dining room table with this new project of hers. Would have to be careful where you stepped if you didn't want a screw going into your foot.

"Umm Jonas just asked if I wanted to go out to dinner. So he's coming over in about 40min" she sounded distracted.

Macey's screeched out "You're going on a DATE with Jonas and you're not bothering to look good. Get up here Liz!"

So come 40 minutes later Macey had Liz showered, dressed and presentable. She looked so cute in the floral white spaghetti strap dress. Her golden hair was neatly curled and the nude makeup complicated the sweet outfit.

Now time to hit the clubs. Oh how I missed the alcohol. Throwing back shots. Dancing with my friends and of course, being hit on by so many guys. I would be lying when I said I didn't make out with a couple of them. Especially when there was a free drink involved. Tonight however I wasn't taking anyone home.

"Cammie I love this song. Come on lets really dance!" Bex shouted. We had lost Macey but she'd find her way back. I think a guy had just taken her fancy not that he would hold her attention for too long. After this song we would go looking for her.

Bex and I were grinding hard against each other. Guys were swarming over us trying to join in but for this song it was just me and Bex. This was our dance. We turned to face each other smiling we let our hands travel each other's bodies. This attracted some wolf whistles our direction but we didn't mind. Our hips moved in unison to the beat and the song ended. We broke apart and decided it was time to find Macey.

"Cammie what time is it?" Bex slurred. I guess so many shots would do that to you.

"Umm just gone three thirty" came my equally slurred response. My vision was starting to get a little blurry when I moved my head too fast. Yep definitely drunk.

"Cammie my phone's ringing" Bex looked so confused.

"Answer it" I giggled. By this time we were stumbling towards the exit. It was home time for us three.

"GRANT! Oh my god its Grant. You know you're such an amazing boyfriend. You know I really could love a piece of your ass right now. Grant I'm horny. " Bex ramblings started.

"Hey Bex ask Grant if he would be willing to come get us. Let him know we'd love him forever" to be honest I wasn't in the mood for catching a taxi home. "You can even crash in his bed"

"Grant said he heard you Cammie and he's on his way. Isn't he so sweet. Isn't he amazing" and again Bex was rambling.

I spotted a bench and we all sat down. I was beginning to curl up into Macey and Bex was leaning on me. Grant should be here soon. Speak of the Devil here he is now.

"Someone called for the Grant express?" He shouted from his car. I could see him hiding a smile as he saw just how drunk we all were.

"Grant I just want somewhere warm. Is that possible?" Macey asked

"For you Mace, yes. If you're extra nice you might even get to share Nic's bed." Grant was really laughing at Macey's thoughtful face.

So we all clambered in. The car was nice and warm and the door was beginning to feel comfy. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep.

"You know when you asked if we would help unload the car this isn't what I had in mind you know. Can't we just wake them?"

"Mmmm Zach? Why are you here? I'm awake." I was a little confused as to why I was in Zach's arms.

"I live here Cammie. Apparently you're staying the night." He informed me. Oh great another night on the couch at Grant's. Bex really owes me. I roughly remember someone placing me on the couch and a blanket being thrown over me then darkness.

I woke up and the time 3:30 is illuminated on the microwave clock. Disorientation hits me at first then I remember that I am at Grant's and apparently really cold. I really am not going to get any sleep until I get warm again. Looking down the hallway I see a light left on. Wonder if that's Zach's room? Wrapping the thin blanket over me I walk towards the door and open it.

"Cammie?" Zach seems startled to see me there.

"I was really cold and was wondering if you had another blanket?" it's a perfect excuse and partially why I'm here.

"Oh?" he just sits there in his desk chair seeming to forget about his paused game.

Guess I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. I drop the blanket I'm holding, unzip my dress and shimmy out of it. I look over at Zach who is just staring. Giving him a cheeky smirk I slowly crawl onto his bed.

"See this is much warmer" I squirm around under the covers until I find a comfy spot. "You know Zachary heat transfers a lot more efficiently when your body is in the bed…"

"Oh really?" he just sits there smirking

"Indeed" I return his smirk as I unhook my bra and throw it at Zach's face. "You know Zach if you intend to stay in that chair all night could you turn off the light I intend to sleep". Well that got his attention because the next think I know Zach is topless and my eyes are glues to those amazing abs then his rather large and growing penis and his pants and underwear are removed in one motion.

"Cammie what am I going to do with you?"

"Make me scream in ecstasy all night long until my voice goes hoarse and I cannot walk?" Can you blame a girl it's been two weeks.

Zach just smiled as he attacked my lips. All I got was a murmur as our bodies collided. Initially I was just happy from the transfer of heat. This house was freezing and having no clothes definitely didn't help. However soon enough Zach lost concentration with the kissing as his hands began to play with my breasts. In the beginning he was just using the palm of his hand to massage them then lightly, pinch and pull. The line between pleasure and pain begins to blur when sex is involved. But oh how good foreplay leads to great sex. However I was feeling in a playful mood. I wasn't quite at the desperate I need to cum moment.

Slowly I pushed against Zach and just smiled as I began to kiss along his jaw line up to his ear and then down again. My hands began to travel down swirling along his chest, abbs, legs then up his inner thigh until they slowly worked their way to the base of his penis. My lips followed the path my fingers had taken.

Running one hand up his penis then the other I stared into his eyes as I brought my lips to the tip and lightly grabbed and pulled back. Then taking the whole head I swirled my tongue around and over the top. Zach's breathing was increasing in speed. Still holding the base I took the beginning of the shaft this time and pulled away. Quickly I took everything in my mouth angling my throat so everything went it and painstakingly slowly made my way back up to the tip where I slowly drew circles with my tougue. Making eye contact again I needed to watch Zach's reaction as my teeth slowly ran across his tip, he didn't seem to mind. Therefore using a mix of teeth for texture and lips I picked up the pace of moving up and down his shaft. Whenever I didn't deep throat I used my hand to make sure every part of his penis always had contact.

My final act was a lip killer but always got a great reaction. Making sure I had great suction almost like sucking up spaghetti I used the motion to move fast up and down Zach until he was at near cuming point. He was so close I felt his leg muscles twitch and tighten and I stopped dead and just smiled as I crawled back up to him and pulled him on top.

"My turn for some fun?" I pouted and was just greeted with a smirk as he slowly entered. There is just something about having a man above you feeling his muscles tighten being able to grab on and wrap your legs around him as he thrusts into you. Sometimes it's a nice change to not be the dominant one. I could feel myself getting closer when Zach reached down and began playing with my clit. He drew small circles while thrusting and I couldn't help let out a moan. It felt amazing as his fingers began to match the pace of his thrusts. I almost forgot how to breathe. Zach was almost animalistic, it was getting hard and rough and I was so close.

"OH god Zaaachhh" I felt a shiver go all through my body as I relaxed and began to breathe again semi unaware that Zach was still going and thst his movements slowed and stopped. I had no energy left and just smiled up.

"See it's not such a bad way to get warm is it?" I just smiled as he pulled out. Now this was not my favourite thing. If it's not wrapped then you get the joy of feeling all the semen leak out of you. Gah, eww, yuck. Condoms are a much cleaner experience. Not caring that I was naked I walked over to his bathroom and cleaned myself up.

Returning Zach was already half asleep and I just slipped in next to him. I was cold having left the bed and soon became the big spoon and that's how we fell asleep.

"Warning, Warning, your boss is calling, your boss is calling. Ignore, Ignore" was the sound I woke up to as my phone rang. It was too early and I like my sleep.

"Hello?" I mumble.

"Agent Morgan you have been assigned a co mission starting tomorrow. You are expected at headquarters at 13 hundred hours along with your new partner Agent Zachary Goode." So happy to hear from you to sir I thought. Wait I was going on a mission with Zach? The guy I had sex with? Oh dear.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir" My mind was going into hyper drive. Zach? This Zach? Mission? Working together? Why did things now have to get complicated?

"Good by Agent Morgan"

Time to get up and inform Zach. Damn.

**I am so sorry I took so long to update. Exams and study took over my life. I promise to be more active in updating after this. Again sorry and enjoy. If there is anything you would like to see in this story let me know. I'm pretty much making it up chapter by chapter. **

**Thanks to: Shae-Lyn-Goode-Somerhalder, Goodelover23, Sandinbetweentoes and Swimkate for your reviews. And again thanks for being patient. **


End file.
